Germańskie najazdy
Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Historii - Odcinek 8 "Germańskie Najazdy".. (W kabinie pilota siedzi Chef...) Chef: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Podróży po Historii. Odwiedzieliśmy Francuską Bastylię! Ja zrobiłem sobie dzień wolnego, a za wyzwanie wzięła się Mama DJ'a. Jednak wcześniej James uknuł świetny plan pozbycia się Alice, namówił Olimpie do zabrania jej Biblii, by ta swoim religijnym fanostwem zbzikowała! Obydwie drużyny czekało pięc zadań! Pierwszym było szukanie krzyży, które wygrał Lukas, nastepnie sprawdziań siły kondycyjnej, wygrał Lukaninho, dla którego to nie był żaden problem. Zadanie 3 i jak się okazało ostatnie wygrał Jarosław, zniszczył również sam środek Bastylii, przez co nie mogły się odbyć kolejne 2 wyzwania i zwyciestwem mogli rozkoszować się Problemiaści ludzie! Ostatecznie wyleciała Alice, dzięki intrydze James, który podmienił głosy! A co nas dzisiaj czeka w Polsce!? Czy... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! (Zza sterów Wyskakuje Greg, cały zielony) Greg: ! Kasa! Chef: Spadamyyyyyyyyyyyy! W samolocie U Kartageńczyków (Przegrani poprzedniego wyzwania znajdowali się w syfiastym przedziale, znaczy się w przedziale dla przegranych. Lukas siedział z Fernando, Zaś Christina marudziła o swoich fantazjach Olimpie) (Lukas jak zwykle chodzał, różnymi ścieżkami z Fernando) Lukas: Ferni, przegrana w sumie to nie jest najgorsze. Fernando: A, co? Lukas: Ta, eliminacja Alice nie na nią głosowaliśmy. Fernando: Si, ale była nie modna, więc żadna strata! Lukas: Intryga! Musimy odkryć, co się stało że wyleciała Alice! Fernando: Odbija Ci? Lukas: Nie. Ale nie dziwi Cię to, że właśnie wyleciał ktoś, kto miał przez głosowanie nie wylecieć? Fernando: Grunt, że to nie my wylecieliśmy Lukas: Ziom, dobra skoro nie chcesz tak. To jak tam z Christiną się układa? Fernando: Carramba! Lepiej już róbmy to śledzctwo! Lukas: Tak myślałem, więc zaczniemy od pokoju głosowań! (Fernando i Lukas poszli do pokoju głosowań) (Christina i Olimpia siedziały na starych fotelach) Christina: Ciekawe kto miał odpaść? Olimpia: Nie wiem..Nie interesuje mnie to zbytnio.. (Mówiła troche zaniepokojona) Christina: Mam nadzieje że nie Fernanduś <3. Bo kto by spędzał ze mną upojne nocki w łazience <3. Olimpia: Upojne..Nocki..?! W łazience!? Christina: No wiesz, ten tego. Jak chcesz to możemy we trójkę <3. (Olimpia wydawała się przerażona) Olimpia: Yyy..Lepiej nie! Christina: Czemu!? Mam ogórki, jak chcesz teraz we dwójkę <3. ' Nie wiem kto miał wylecieć, ale mam nadzieje że to byłam ja! ' Olimpia: Nie! Fernando będzie zły na ciebie! (Christina wydawała się nie przejmować słowami Olimpii) Christina: No chodź! Olimpia: Ja wiesz..Muszę do toalety! (Christina rozpromieniła ją uśmiechem) Christina: Spoko! Idź! (Olimpia wyszła, a Christina pobiegła za nią śmiejąc się złowrogo!) U "Masz Jakiś Problem?" (Drużyna, która odniosła zwycięstwo, rozkoszowała się luksusami klasy biznes. Lukaninho przesiadywał samotnie przy barze rozmawiając z barmanem, Jennifer rozmawiała z Alex, James zagadywał do Jarosława) (Przy barze przesiadywał Lukaninho) Lukaninho: Ciekawe, jak to jest być zwykłym pracownikiem. Barman: Hmm.. Lukaninho: Ile zarabiasz? Barman: Zależy kiedy..Teraz mam nawet w miare pensje. Lukaninho: Ile? Barman: 1000 euro. (Piłkarz się przekrzywił) Lukaninho: A..Ha.. Oj kryzys, jest nie dobry.. (Jennifer znów próbowała jakoś załapać kontakt z Alex) Jennifer: Alex, co tam? Alex: Alex, cieszy się bo pokonała ostatnio znowu Łysola. Jennifer: W czym? (Zapytała zaintrygowana Jennifer) Alex: Jak to w czym? W walkach. Wooho! Jennifer: Walczycie? Alex: Mhm! Tak dla zabawy, Wooho! Jennifer: Ile jest w walkach? Alex: Alex wygrywa 56:1, ten jeden raz to jak zasnęłam z nudów. Jennifer: Nie chciałabyś pozbyć się tego łysola? Alex: Czemu, Jeni tak uważasz? Jennifer: Jest to dość trudny przeciwny no i głupi. Alex: Wiesz, że ma symbol nietykalności, wooho!? Jennifer: Fakt..Chcesz cukru? (Zapytała Jennifer dając jej kostki cukru) Alex: Alex dziękuje! (Jarosław siedział wkurzony w fotelu, zasiadł obok niego James) Jarosław: Co jest kurwa!? James: Witaj, przyjacielu! (Jarosław podniósł wymownie brew) Jarosław: Jaki kurwa, przyjaciel!? James: No z drużyny! (James poklepał po plecach dresa) Jarosław: Łapy, kurwa do siebie, bo wybije zęby! James: Spoko...Wiesz ziom, że masz problem? Jarosław: Kurwa, to moja kwestia, chuju! (James podrapał się po głowie) ' Faktycznie idiota!' James: Wiesz, że możesz wylecieć z gry? Jarosław: Mam jebany symbol nietykalności, jakiś problem!? (Wyciągnął zza fotela swój bejsbol) James: Nie..Nie.. Hamburg (Samolot cudem wylądował w Hamburgu, wszyscy czekali przed samolotem na Chefa) (Chef wyszedł wściekły) Chef: Głupie kontrole graniczne! James: Jesteśmy w strefie Schengen... Chef: Tak, i co z tego!? (Odburknął) James: No to, to że nie ma kontroli granicznych ._. Chef: Ale w przestworzach, są ! James: Pf..Ciekawe.. Jarosław: Kurwa, a w Polsce to wszystko możliwe, więc i kontrole lotnicze też mogą być do chuja pana.. (Chef podrapał się po głowie) Lukaninho: Jesteśmy w Hamburgu, tu swoje mecze rozgrywa Hamburger SV. Chef: Skąd wiesz!? Lukaninho: Mam tu jutro mecz sparingowy! ^^ Jarosław: To nie jesteśmy kurwa w Polsce!? Chef: Yyy..Nie.. Alex: Niemcy!? Prusy!? Mam tu rodzinę! Wooho! *-* Christina: Ta, i brzydkie baby tu są, ale faceci mrrr <3. Chef: Dobra! Dzisiaj czeka was wyzwanie w niemieckim barze! Najecie się do syta! Wszyscy: Poważnie!? (Z entuzjazmem) Wyzwanie, Bar w Hamburgu (Weszli do baru..A bar w środku wyglądał gorzej niż samolot z 23 odcinka TPWT, wtedy kiedy samolot się rozleciał.) Chef: Najecie się do syta! Wszyscy: Poważnie!? (Rozżalenii) Chef: Dzisiaj będziecie musieli zjeść 5 specjałów niemieckiej kuchni!! Wygra drużyna, która wygra więcej poszczególnych konkurencji! Olimpia: Niemiecka kuchnia <3. Jarosław: Chujowa, jak i całe Niemcy! Lukas: Zależy kto co lubi. Jarosław: Oktoberfest, kurwa! (Jennifer szturchnęła Jarosława) Jennifer: Od kiedy interesujesz się kulturą? Jarosław: Jaką kurwa, kulturą!? Piwo, wódka to jest coś! (Chef uderzył się w czoło..) Chef: Zajmijcie miejsca przy stołach swoich drużyn. (Zawodnicy uczynili to bez większych problemów) Chef: Cóż za gotowanie zabrał się dzisiaj Wasz przyjaciel z poprzedniej serii! Greeg! (Lukas i spółka wydawali się przestraszenii) Lukas: Mam nadzieje że potrafi gotować? Chef: Taaa..Mówił że wie co to jedzenie. (Olimpia mówiła ze strachem w oczach) Olimpia: A pytałeś czy umie gotować? Chef: Po co!? (Uśmiechnęł się złośliwie) Chef: Dobra, nie marudzić, wprowadzić pierwsze danie! Danie 1 (W barze z tacami z jedzeniem pojawił się Hans, w stroju narodowym) (Zawodnicy wybuchnęli śmiechem) Hans: Śmiejcie się, śmiejcie się. Jarosław: Ło kurwa!? Ile Ci dali za strój? Hans: Phi. Chef: To jest danie "Golonka z kapustą". (Każdy już na stole miał danie przykryte) Jennifer: Brzmi wyśmienicie. Chef: Możecie zobaczyć swoje pyszności! (Otworzyli dania, a zamiast Golonki z kapustą zobaczyli, stare śmierdzące mięso oblane zamiast kapustą to skarpetami Chefa) Chef: A to tu są moje skarpety! (Zawodników ciągło na puszczenie pawia) Chef: Która drużyna poradzi sobie ze zjedzeniem całego dania, wygra wyzwanie! Wszyscy: Fuuuj... Chef: No to powodzenia! (Obydwie drużyny brały się za jedzenie "łakoci") Jennifer: Trzeba to zjeść... James: Nie ma wyjścia.. (Spoglądneli na Alex) Alex: Alex, to lubi! Wooho! <3. Jarosław: Pojebana... (W drugiej drużynie było tak samo) Fernando: Mój brzuch tego nie zniesie! Christina: Aj tam..Jedz kotku :* (Zaczęła szamać jedzenie) ' *puszcza pawia*' Olimpia: Ohyda.. Lukas: Na wojnie się wszystko jadło... (Przeciwna drużyna wpadła na pomysł) James: Zawiąźcie oczy i zatkajcie nosy, to jakoś to przełkniemy! Lukaninho: Można spróbować. (Swoje danie kończyli jeść z obrzydeniem Christina i Lukas oraz Olimpia) Lukas: Jedz to Fernando! (Z drugiej drużyny wydał się okrzyk) Masz jakiś problem?: JUż! Chef: Pierwsza konkurencja dla drużyny z problemami 1:0! Możemy przejść do drugiej konkurencji! Danie 2 (Chef stał z uśmiechem wpatrzony na miny zawodników) Chef: Wprowadzić kolejne dania! (Na sali ponownie pojawił się Hans, lecz teraz nikt nie miał zamiaru się śmiać) Hans: Gud! Gud! (Położył im tacki na stole) Chef: Jesteście ciekawi? ^^ (Wszyscy razem zgodnie odrzekli) Wszyscy: NIE! Chef: Ciesze się, widząc wasze zaangażowanie! (Wszyscy spochmurnieli) Chef: Teraz czas na tradycyjną niemiecką Sałatkę ze szpeclami! (WTF?) Hans: Szpecle, gud! Szpecle, gud! (Otworzyli swoje dania, a zamiast smacznych Szpecli i sałatki ujrzeli, skrawki trawy polane glutami) Hans: !? Alex: Traaafka <3333 (Jarosław się ucieszył) Jarosław: Trawka, kurwa!? Zaraz ją wpierdole równo! Lukaninho: To nie godne sportowca! (Rywale nie mieli też większych problemów) Lukas: To jest lepsze od tamtego! Fernando: Ale ta skarpeta Chefa, rzuciła Ci się na mózg.. Christina: Nie marudź, tylko jedz, chyba że chcesz noc ze mną ;* (Fernando zaczął się zajadać) (Z jedzeniem opór stawiali James i Lukaninho) Lukaninho: Nie godne sportowca! James: Nie zjem tego! Jennifer: Nie zaprzepaszcze zwyciestwa! Kartageńczycy: Już! Chef: No to mamy już 1:1! (Drużyna Masz Jakiś Problem? lekko się skrzywiła) Danie 3 (Chef zacierał ręcę) Chef: Ciekawe kiedy puszczą pawia.. (Podrapał się po głowie, zastanawiając) Chef: Nie długo! (Wybuchł śmiechem) Chef: Dobra, Hans dawaj jedzenie! (Hans wszedł i położył tacki) Chef: Pewnie ciekawość was zżera! ^^ (Zawodnicy siedzieli jak skamieniali) Chef: Teraz będzie pieczeń po bawarsku z plackami ziemniaczanymi! Jarosław: Lubie placki! ^^ Alex: Łoł! Raz, nie przeklnąłeś łysolku! Jarosław: Zamknij odbyt, szmato! Alex: Wooohoo! Ścierki szukaj gdzie indziej! Chef: Otwórzcie daniaa! (Zawodnicy wykonali polecenie. A co zobaczyli...To przeszło ich najgorsze oczekiwania..Stare Buty Bricka polane sosem z kawałki opon samochodowych) Lukas: Jezu..Przecież to... Olimpia:..jest.. Christina: ..Fantastyczne! ^^ (Przeciwnicy przecierali nadal oczy..) James: Wariant z wyzwania 1! Lukaninho: Sie robi! Jarosław: Morda, tempe chuje! (Rywale brali się zajedzenie) Olimpia: Tego nie da sie zjeść.. Lukas: Ta..Hitler się w grobie przewraca! Hans: Ya! Gud! Fernando: Dobra, Christina, już jem! Christina: Mrr, czyta w myślach <3. Masz Jakiś Problem: Już! Chef: No i jest 2-1 dla ludków z problemami! (Problemowi goście się cieszyli) Danie 4 (Chef szykował kolejne danie..A w sumie dzisiejszy kucharz, a Chefunio zacierał ręcę) Chef: Dobra, czas na 4 danie! Jeśli wygrają problemowi to po wyzwaniu, jeśli nie to dogrywka! Hans: Dogrywka, gud! Gud! Chef: Dobra Hans, to wprowadź "niemieckie kiełbaski z jabłkami z cebulą i kiszoną kapustą"! (Jennifer westchnęła) Jennifer: Gdyby to była tylko dobra restauracja.. (Chef podbiegł do niej i do ucha przystawił Megafon) Chef: ALE NIE JEST! (Wszyscy spochmurnieli) Chef: Możecie otworzyć smakołyki... (Otworzyli i ku im oczom pojawiło się coś co widzieli wcześniej..Coś ochydnego..Na talerzu, była kość, oblana zgniłymi jabłkami bez cebuli oraz o zapachu siana) Wszyscy: Ohyda! Chef: Dobra, czasu nie mamy! Problemowi wygrajcie to i spokój! Jarosław: Sie, kurwa wie! Lukaninho: Moja drużyna zawsze wygrywa! Alex: Wooho! Smakowite! (Rywale zabrali się zajedzenie) ' Musimy wygrać, bo Christina będzie miała radoche..' Olimpia: Kurka.. Christina: Jemy..Jemy..ALbo Ferni <3 Lukas: Trza wygrać! (Kartageńczycy starali się zajadać..Rywalee dokładnie to samo starali się czynić) Jarosław: Śmierdzi kurwa! Lukaninho: Poprzednie też waliło.. Jarosław: Nie czułem, kurwa! Jennifer: Bo zapomniałeś zatkać nos.. Jarosław: Fuckt.. (Kartageńczycy odkrzyknęli wesoło) Kartageńczycy: Już! Chef: No to 2:2... Danie 5 (CHef stał niezadowolony i drapał się po głowie) Chef: Dobra urządźmi Okroberfest! Wszyscy: Taaak! Chef: Po proszę po jednym zawodniku z drużyny! Christina: Jaaaaaaaaa!!! ' Po piwie są lepsze myśli <333' (James szturchnął Lukaninho na strone) James: Idź, Ty. Wiem że jesteś człowiekiem honorowym i nie poddasz wyzwania. Lukaninho: Yyy...? James: Wiem, że nie oddasz tego wyzwania i że jesteś honorowym gościem. (Lukaninho podniósł rękę) Lukaninho: TO ja mogę.. ' Sportowcy nie powinni pić zbyt dużo napojów alkoholowych..' (CHef uśmiechnął się szyderczo) Chef: Zmiksować karaluchu! Napój z karaluchów! ' Karaluchy pobudzają człowieka <3' ' Ka..Kar..Kar..Luchy!?' CHef: Kto z was wypije więcej kieliszków tego drużyna wygra wyzwanie! (Zasiedli do stołu..Do kilkunastu kieliszków został nalany "napój") (Obydwie łyknęli po jednym kieliszku) Christina: Mniam <3. Lukaninho: O_O (Wzięli po drugim, Lukaninho się wykrzywił a Christina nadal była w skowronkach) (Wzieli po trzecim) Lukaninho: Ohyda.. Christina: Aj tam! Ferni to za Ciebie <3. (Wzięli po czwartym, Lukaninho kiwał się z powiększonymi oczami, Christina zaczęła pić kolejne) .... (Lukaninho padł na ziemie) CHef: CHristina i Kartageńczycy wygrywają wyzwanie! Lukaninho: Łe.................. (Puścił pawia..Za nim zaczęła reszta puszczać pawie...) Chef: Problemiaści ludzie spotkają się na ceremonii.. (James jeszcze wydusił z siebie) James: Honor..Honor..! Ceremonia (Na ceremonii pojawili się przegrani..) Chef: I kolejna przegrana! (Siedzieli z bolącymi brzuchami) Chef: U was to już będzie 6 eliminacji, a u rywali były 4.. (Siedzieli nadal w patrzeni w Chefa) Chef: Jarosław jest nietykalny, łap skamielinę! Jarosław: Zajebiście! Chef: Lukaninho i Alex też jesteście bezpieczni! (łapią skamieliny) Chef: A teraz czas na Jennifer i James'a... (Patrzyli na siebie zdenerwowani) CHef: Pierwszy głos na Jennifer! (Pojawił się nikły uśmiech na twarzy James'a) Chef: Drugi głos na Jamesa! (Nadal patrzyli niezdecydowani..) Chef: I kolejny na Jamesa! (Jennifer zaciskała pieść triumphu) Chef: I głos na Jennifer! (Obydwoje patrzyli na skamieline z największym marzeniem) Chef: Ostatni głos jest na.. ... ... . (Wypatrują skamieliny obydwoje) Chef: Odpada J... (Nagle ceremonie przerwał Lukaninho) Lukaninho: Honor jest najważniejszy! Zawaliłem wyzwanie odchodze! Chef: Co!? James i Jennifer: WTF!? Lukaninho: Moja ostateczna decyzja! Chef: Jak uważasz! (Lukaninho zabrał plecak i wyskoczył) CHef: No i to byłoby na tyle.. James i Jennifer znów będą sie kisić we własnym sosie..Z resztą ciekawe, kto by wyleciał..A co nas czeka następnym razem!? Musicie oglądać Podróż po Historii! Dziękuje za przeczytanie odcinka, licze na jakieś opinie. :) PREMIERA: 28/29.01.2013 o 12:00-13:00 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży po Historii